nitromefandomcom-20200223-history
God Powers
God Powers are powerups that can be used as an aid to complete levels of Icebreaker: A Viking Voyage. Teasing When the Icebreaker iOS website was updated on May 14th 2013, the description on the homepage was update also. One change was how the game would support "God Powers". Nitrome later revealed on May 30th 2013 that God Powers are a premium feature of Icebreaker: A Viking Voyage that allows the player to manipulate levels in unnatural way. Functions God Powers can be bought as an in-app purchase (referred to as IAP by Nitrome) from an in-game shop with real money. Currently, three gods powers are known: Finger of the Gods, Magnet of the Gods, and Gravity of the Gods. Quantity God Powers can either be bought in a single pack with a certain number of one type of God Power to use, or in a pack with a certain number of all three god powers. Free use In Icebreaker A Viking Voyage, there will be three special levels in the game that allow the player to use a God Power for free, this level built around using this God Power. The player has infinite use of this God Power in this level, but only in that level - the God Power cannot be used on other levels. Implementation God Powers were implemented as an alternative completion method for levels players may find hard, thus, instead of completing the level its regular way, player's can take an easy way through the level with a God Power. God Powers still force players to manually complete the level by getting all the Vikings safely to the longboat, only the level is made much easier. Nitrome has also highlighted that Icebreaker: A Viking Voyage will not aggressively advertise or constantly require the use use God Powers. Used God Powers Below lists the God Powers which Nitrome decided to use. Finger of the Gods Finger of the Gods allows the player to drag a Viking with their actual finger, and drag this Viking around the level and drop it wherever they can drag him to, even into the Drakkar. The selected Viking can be dragged through any regularly passable area, however, although this God Power allows the player to unnaturally drag the Viking around the level, the Viking is not impervious to damage (it can be killed by regularly dangerous objects and enemies) and cannot be dragged through walls. File:Ib_update-fingerofthegods.png|Finger of the Gods in use Shop items Magnet of the Gods Activating Magnet of the Gods causes coins to float towards a nearby Viking, and treasure chests to float around the Viking until the Viking reaches the longboat. It does not attract anything else. File:Ib_update-magnetofthegods.png|The Magnet of the Gods God Power in use Shop items Gravity of the Gods The most physical of all the known God Powers, Gravity of the Gods encases important elements of a level - such as enemies and Vikings - in a bubble. The movement of the bubbles is affected by the tilting of the iPhone/iPad/iPod Touch. File:Ib_update-gravityofthegods.png|The Gravity of the Gods God Power in use Shop items Activation God Powers are activated by pressing the lightning bolt icon at the top-right side of the screen. Once pressed, the three God Power icons will be shown. The player can then select which God Power he/she would like to use, as long as that God Power has been previously bought. Ibsc-snail2.png|The God Power's lightning bolt icon is located at the top-right side of the screen Notes }} Category:Interactive objects